Books and Letters
by QuillInkAndParchment
Summary: The title is that of a song, but this is not a song-fic. Oliver Wood and Katie Bell converse in letters. Rating for some language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**((It's been so ridiculouslylong since I've posted ANYTHING on . But, finally, I read Harry, A History by Melissa Anneli and was reminded of the wonderful world of Harry Potter fanfiction. And, most importantly, my particular love for the Katie Bell/Oliver Wood ship. Strange how these two minor characters are a beloved ship amongst so many! It kinda makes you wonder what JK Rowling would think of it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this; I know it's been done a million times over, but I wanted to write my own version. Kates and Ol will probably have their own section soon enough on my Stories list. I'm brimming with potential ideas!  
Disclaimer: Please remember that I do not own, nor do I pretend to own, the characters, ideas, spells, or items in the Harry Potter series. They belong solely to JK Rowling. I am making no money from this and it is merely a way for me to sift through boredom and writer's block. **

**Just to let you know, I am writing Katie's letters in Italics and Oliver's in bold simply to mark the difference in handwriting I would assume they have. And to break up the page a little bit. Any other action that may or may not happen will be written in "normal" typeface.**

**And now, onto the real story.**

**Oh! Also, I'm expecting this to be a three or four shot, actually, because there's so much to go through. And I love them))**

* * *

**Kates,**

**I apologize I've taken so long to owl you; I suppose I've been rather busy with Puddlemere and all that comes with it. You wouldn't believe the press coverage the games get! It's quite a bit of pressure, really, even more so than Hogwarts. If you can believe that. Of course, the main thing I'll never get used to is the swarm of fan girls that surrounds us at the end of every game. I know that makes me sound like a cocky git, Kates, but really it's exceedingly annoying. The racket they make! And all we want to do is take a shower and sleep for the first time in days. You know the feeling. I believe I inflicted it on you guys at least once or twice. Gotta go, Kates, practice calls. Write soon, yeah? **

**Oliver.**

_Dear Ol,_

_And here I thought you'd gotten a big head and forgotten your Chaser; when Angie, Licia, Fred, George, and Harry got their letters I couldn't help but be a little put out. I was quite angry until that little tawny puff of an owl you sent tapped at the window. (Where did you get that thing, Ol? It looks like it's gone through a cyclone a couple hundred times. You may want to give it a reprieve.) Anyway, those fan girls; just tell them you've got three girls at home who would beat them up for so much as talking to you. On second thought, please don't tell them that. We wouldn't want it spread around that you're a player in the sense of the word that doesn't have to do with Quidditch (did that make sense? It probably didn't. But you know what I mean, Ol. Sometimes you're the only one who does.) We all miss you here at Hogwarts. I know Licia and Ang will tell you that, and the guys do, too, though they'd never admit it. They'd say we're crazy, and that they're glad we don't have three AM practice anymore. Or your boring pep talks. No offense, Ol, but they were quite bad. I don't know if you noticed, but we all usually slept through them. Sorry. But we do. Miss you, anyway, almost as much as we miss playing Quidditch. I don't know if you've heard about that, but they cut it because of the Tournament. The first thing Alicia said when she found out was "Good thing Oliver isn't here," and I whole heartedly agreed with her. We know you'd give yourself an ulcer. Don't wear yourself out too much with these fan girls and unending practices, okay? _

_Talk to you soon,  
Katie _

**They. Canceled. Quidditch.  
Please, Kates, tell me you're joking. And even if you're not, you'd better stay in shape for next season. We wouldn't want some stupid Tournament to ruin your chances of playing professionally. Are you still thinking about that? Anyway, Kates please, please, PLEASE tell me you're still flying everyday, or at least running. Oh, and have Angie and Licia join you to at least toss a Quaffle back and forth, even if you're not on brooms. If you let yourselves go soft, you won't be of any use to the team next year. Anyway, yes, much to my chagrin I did notice your lack of interest during my pep talks and to this day I simply cannot understand why. Harry was the only one to ever actually pay attention. Good kid, that Potter. Extremely talented Seeker; please try to keep him from getting killed, would you Kates? Then again, I don't think even Hermione Granger can manage that. Nevermind.  
I miss all of you, too**.**..**  
Oliver paused, his quill hanging over his paper as he mentally added "especially you." Every letter he sent was a struggle to stop his feelings from spilling over, from writing over and over again "I love you, I love you, I love you." He sighed, shook his head, and dipped his quill in the inkwell before he set it to paper again.  
**especially when the fangirls gather. God, I hate that. I just might take you up on that suggestion. The three of you are pretty formidable, I'll give you that. As for the owl, it's my flatmate's; he runs the poor thing ragged and I guess I don't help much. I should probably get my act together and get an owl for myself. So how's this Triwizard Tournament going? We're all quite interested in what's going on. Anyone died yet? Just kidding, Kates, I know it's barely started. **

_Oliver Wood  
Would it really kill you to open with a "Dear Katie," or even "Hey, Bell!" Honestly, Wood! And end them, too, for goodness' sakes! No signoff? You're lucky I'm replying, you stupid Scot.  
Oh, and talking about Quidditch for an entire letter isn't the greatest idea either. Yes, most of the team has been flying at least once a day, and Lici, Angie and I have found ourselves sitting in the Common Room passing the Quaffle back and forth. You have nothing to worry about, I promise.  
Anyway,_ _the TriWiz is...well, interesting to say the least. There's been quite a bit of controversy lately because Harry, of all people, got accepted into the Tournament. Even after the rule that only seventeens and over could enter, his name somehow popped out of the Goblet. No one's sure if he actually put his name in or not, but it's all very suspicious. Angie put her name in, but wasn't chosen. She was dissapointed, yes, but Harry getting chosen really got to her. The other participants are Cedric Diggory (you remember, the tall, extremely good looking Hufflepuff?) Fleur Delacour, a girl from Beauxbatons, and (of all people) Victor Krum from Durmstrang. There's no way you haven't heard of him. You, of all people. The first task actually begins next week, and the entire castle is buzzing about it. I wish these letters would go faster, Ol. I miss actually talking to you, and these dratted owl are so slow that my letters end up being old news by the time they reach you. And please, Oliver, don't take me up on that suggestion. It was really a bad idea. I was joking, I promise. Talk to you soon! I hope.  
Yours,  
Katie_

**Dearest Darlingest Katiest Bell,  
How's that for a greeting for you? You know I'm just kidding, Bell. I really am sorry, that news just surprised me, and I was rushed at the end. That's no excuse though, is it? Then again, you've always had a temper. Remember that time you got hit in the head with that Bludger in your first match and you swore you would "beat the bloody bastard to a pulp?"  
I promise I won't use you as my protective barrier against fan girls, Kates. At least for now.  
And I do hope you're not developing a fancy for the "tall, extremely good looking Hufflepuff." Don't. Fraternize. With. The. Enemy.  
I'll talk to you soon, alright?  
Oliver**

_Dear Ol,  
I guess that was improvement. It was a proper letter, at any rate. Even if it was painfully short. And bull headed. Of course it's you, so I don't know what I expected. I don't have a crush on Diggory. You of all people should know this. Roger Davies on the other hand...  
Don't worry, Ol, I was joking. Diggory is head over heels for Cho Chang, and Davies is enamored with the veela girl, Fleur Delacour. As for me? No one at Hogwarts holds any particular interest for me. I'm just trying to focus on my schoolwork with all of this craziness going on. By the way, Ol, I would really appreciate it if you would at least try not to mention embaressing moments I would really care not to repeat. The first event of the Tournament took place this afternoon. There were dragons, Ol! In the Quidditch pitch. Dragons! You would have been devestated, but it was really amazing to watch. They had to get an egg from the dragon's clutch to move on to the next event. They all did rather well, but now there's a large gap until the next trial. But there's a Yule Ball on Christmas to celebrate. I'm excited, I suppose.  
Oh, by the way, Angie and Lici wanted me to yell at you for not writing to them in a couple weeks. I guess they found out I've been getting more letters than they have. Fred, George, and Harry, on the other hand, don't seem particularly effected.  
Yours,  
Kates  
P.S: I may not be able to write very quickly after this, Ol. There's some things I need to take care of. _

**Katie,  
Are you alright? That postscript honestly rather terrified me. Please tell me you're alright, Kates? I hate not being there for you; all of you. I love being a part of this team, but it's just so hard to know that your friends are going through everything without you. I never thought it would be this hard, that much is certain. I hope you're able to work everything out, Kates, with minimal damage.  
Your friend,  
Oliver**

_Ollie,  
I'm sorry it took so long for me to write back. I know it's after Christmas, and your last letter came over a month ago. I suppose I got so caught up in just about everything, that your letter got lost in the shuffle. I sound like such a brat, Ol, I know. I've just been busy. As for what I had to work out, it had to do with a certain boy, yes. I won't tell you who it is, so don't expect any names. But I think I've gotten through it relatively unscathed. The second task just finished. They hid people in the lake and had the champions try to find them. It seemed a little silly to me, Ol, I dunno.  
Kate_

**Katheryn Bell,  
You're scaring me. You really are. Why won't you tell me what's wrong? You know you can tell me. I'm here for you, Katie. Always have been, always will be.  
As always, yours,  
Oliver **

**Katie,  
It's been a month since you last wrote me. Have I said something? Done something wrong? Please don't alienate me, Kate.  
Oliver**

**Kate,  
Two months and I'm counting. Please don't tell me you're throwing these in the fire when you get them. Please? Katie, won't you tell me what's wrong?  
Yours,  
Ollie**

**Katie,  
Honestly, you last wrote me in February and now it's May.  
Oliver**

**Kate  
Please. Write me?  
Ol**

_He's dead, Oliver.  
Cedric Diggory? He's dead. Harry brought him back, and he was...dead. Right there in front of everyone, stone cold dead. Poor Cho was heartbroken. He says You-Know-Who is back. He says the Dark Lord killed him.  
Oh, Oliver, I'm so sorry I haven't written. I...I can't tell you why. Just know that I'm so, so sorry. Please, Ollie, accept the apology? If Cedric's death has taught me anything it's that life can be all too short and I don't want to leave it if you don't forgive me. I know I sound morbid Ollie. I know. But I can't help it around here. I just can't wait until I can be back in the air again with a Quaffle in my hand. Angie's going ot be Captain next year, you know. I know Quidditch isn't going to take it all away, but at least it will help. Tell me when your next match is so the team can come. I'm sure they'd all love to see you.  
Katie_


	2. ApologyWill be Replaced wNew Chapter

Hey guys!

So sorry I haven't updated this…I lost my password and couldn't log in, it was KILLING me.

Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know I will continue this! So hang in there. Another chapter is coming soon.

I think I'm probably breaking a rule posting this without a chapter, but I need time to write, and also needed you guys to know I hadn't forgotten.

I apologize again, and promise you'll have a chapter soon!


End file.
